


A Colder Embrace

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Come Inflation, Dark, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fuck Sandwich with Thrawn in the Middle, Huddling For Warmth, Mind Control, Mpreg, Other, Stillbirth, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Ezra knew he'd defeated Thrawn, he just did not count on the Purrgil requiring payment for their service.-Luke never wanted to go back to Hoth, but something was calling him back...-Unlikely paths collide, and the unspeakable happens.A whole mess of smut and angst, please heed the tags.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Wampa, Purrgil King/Ezra Bridger/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	1. In the arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for the price of one, Thrawn & Ezra are in the spotlight for chapter one, Luke & the Wampa for chapter two.

When the purrgil had taken full control of the Chimaera and launched it, along with all of its inhabitants, into hyperspace, Ezra felt something unexpected. 

He felt the force open up like a black hole with death. It was not like the sensation he had felt from the dark side. That was a pull, like being caught in a tar pit. This was something entirely new, an aching maw accepting the life forces of… The crew, the young Jedi realized. 

The entire crew, all thirty-some thousand of them, gone in a moment as the vacuum of space claimed them. All that was left was him, the Purrgil, and Grand Admiral Thrawn. Where the being had struggled before, Ezra noticed that he now slumped against the thick, pulsing tentacles holding him still. Head lolled to the side, the Chiss’ mouth was slightly ajar as he took small and strained breaths. He was alive but unconscious. 

_Let him go._ Ezra more thought than said, letting the force carry his intention to the purrgil, the lead creature grunting in assent and loosening his grip. Limp, Thrawn slid from the tentacles to lay on the floor, splayed out haphazardly. Ezra stood on the other side of the bridge for a moment to make sure the Chiss was truly out of it before walking over to the body on the floor. Squatting down, he tucked away Thrawn’s blaster into his belt, on the opposite side to his lightsaber. 

Without warning, a strange sensation crossed him, almost like a cold wind through his thoughts. The Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace with a jolt, strained durasteel groaning with the movement. Then, Thrawn stirred with a low hiss. Ezra rose, taking a step back. His hand hovered over his saber, but he left the weapon on his belt for the moment. When Thrawn’s eyes opened, they glowed a pale blue, his pupils nearly invisible against the intense light. 

“That’s new.” Ezra muttered. Thrawn sat up with a jerking motion, something in his shoulder making a loud pop. He locked eyes with Ezra and did not break eye contact, nor did he blink. 

Moving back further, Ezra tripped on a tentacle strung low across the walkway, falling back into a loose embrace. “What’s going on?” He asked, louder. 

Behind Thrawn, the face of the lead purrgil loomed, large and yellow-snouted. Its mouth opened, a bellowing cry reverberating through the bridge. In unison, Thrawn’s jaw dropped, a sound more like a growl emitted from the more humanoid form. 

“Is that you? Controlling him?” 

Thrawn nodded, rising to his feet in an entirely inhuman fashion. As Thrawn moved closer, the grip on Ezra tightened around his midsection, pinning his arms against his sides. 

“I’m not going to hurt you! You can let me go!” Ezra yelped as the stolen blaster was uncomfortably squeezed against his side. 

The purrgill grunted something, a long and solemn sound. The message was clear enough in the force. _Trust._

Not having been steered wrong by the creatures before, Ezra tried to relax into the hold. The tentacle pitched him backwards, more of its length coiling around him as he was laid nearly horizontal. Nothing made sense, but he’d trust in the force, in the purrgil. Closing his eyes, he reached out to the creature just outside the viewport. 

He did not see Thrawn looming over him, stripping away torn clothing and fingering between his folds to coax out his member, a magenta colored tendril slicked with pink fluids. 

The purrgil adjusted its grip again, pulling Ezra’s pants along with it as the tentacle on his waist slid down to his ankles and now Ezra’s calm was utterly shattered. Looking out he saw the Chiss standing between his legs. Then, the tapered tip of his member lapped between his ass cheeks, teasing him slowly and butting up against his balls. 

“S-Stop that!” Ezra stammered, writhing against his bonds to try and break free. The grip of the purrgil only tightened, holding him steady as two cool blue hands gripped his hips. 

Ezra turned his head, looking away as much as he could, but he could still see the unflinching gaze of the Chiss from the corners of his vision. Feeling the tip of Thrawn’s tendril probe at his entrance, Ezra squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back tears as the realization of just what was happening dawned on him. 

Under the watchful eyes of the lead purrgil, Thrawn pressed in, tendril tensing as he slowly bottomed out into the human, pressing his groin flush against Ezra’s rear. Pink fluids dripped from his anus as tears flowed from his eyes, falling to the floor with delicate plops in an otherwise silent bridge. From behind him, a tentacle slowly crept up Thrawn’s back to wrap around his neck, pushing down until the Chiss bent over and lay across Ezra. Inside the human, his tendril squirmed, prodding at the tight, warm walls around it seeking friction. 

A spade-tipped tentacle came up next, this one originating from the lead Purgill himself. Gliding through the shields and slipping in through a large hole in the viewport, the tentacle wasted no time in impaling the Chiss mercilessly, the pressure against Ezra increasing intensely and forcing a yelp from the man. 

More and more of the length slid into Thrawn, thickening as it went until it stretched the Chiss to the breaking point. Thrawn’s head shot up, eyes fading from a bright blue to a pale purple. His slow, even breaths became more erratic, and a formerly rigid body began to squirm. As the color shifted closer and closer to red, and his pupils became visible, the Chiss screamed. 

The hands against Ezra’s hips gripped so tight the blunt nails drew blood. Thrawn’s body began to rock against Ezra’s, forcing his tendril to grind against the human and the coiled length within Thrawn applied intense pressure to his insides. 

Keeping up a steady pace, the purrgil fucked the Chiss hard, the spade shaped tip of the tentacle slowly inflating with its seed, waiting to be released. Thrawn quieted, whimpering as any sense of dignity he had was lost in a sea of pain and pressure. Ezra gritted his teeth as the friction between himself and Thrawn managed to bring his own cock to attention. There was no way this would ever feel good, and the involuntary arousal just made the pit of helplessness and hurt in his stomach weigh heavier on him. 

After an agonizing time, the purrgil began to quicken its pace, bringing itself over the edge and soon painted the insides of the Chiss with thick come laden with large particles of seed. The added material made Thrawn’s head spin, nearly on the verge of passing out again. Sensing the Chiss’ feelings, Ezra leaned his head up to press his forehead whatever part of Thrawn he could reach. “It’s going to be over soon.” He whispered in as calm a voice as he could manage. 

Thrawn tensed around the tentacle as it began to withdraw from within him, uncoiling and slipping out slowly. Each move the tentacle made hurt, his insides surely bruised and battered, but the release of pressure was somewhat of a relief. Eventually, only the spade-tip remained, which the purrgil thrust in shallowly a few more times to squeeze out the last of its come, a few dribbling shots followed by a flow of thick, sticky fluid that clogged Thrawn’s entrance as the tentacle finally fully exited. Only a thin dribble fell down onto Ezra who was still utterly filled. 

Loosening its grip on Thrawn’s neck, and leaving dark purple marks in its wake, the other tentacle freed the Chiss who straightened up, a hand wrapping around the base of his member. Taking a deep breath, he began to extract himself from the human, placing a reassuring palm on Ezra’s thigh. 

“I’ll go slow.” Thrawn said softly, doing as he said as to not cause Ezra any more pain. His legs shook from holding himself up, and his stomach was somewhat distended from the load within him. The purrgil tilted Ezra up as Thrawn removed himself, and not long after being separated from Thrawn he too was freed from the grasp. 

As the tentacles retreated out of the bridge one by one, Ezra and Thrawn stood back to back, panting and quivering but not giving an inch. Igniting his saber, the green blade shook in an uneasy grip. Only when they were finally alone did the duo collapse. 

“Was this part of your plan?” Thrawn asked, regaining his composure as he tucked away his member into his folds. 

Ezra held his head in his hands, the reality of it all sinking in. “No… Never.” 

Thrawn sat quietly for a minute, shifting his hips but not finding any comfortable position. Eventually, he rolled over and lay on his stomach, wiping his brow on the torn sleeve of his tunic. “And my crew?” He finally settled on asking. 

Ezra shook his head, hands not falling away. “Gone. They’re all gone. I felt it.” 

Thrawn nodded once, closing his eyes to concentrate on understanding their situation. What should their priorities be? First, there was the issue of his only companion being an armed enemy. “I see. A truce, then? For the sake of mutual survival.” 

Ezra spared the Chiss a glance from between his fingers, trying to get a read on him somehow. He was his enemy. An Imperial Grand Admiral. Yet, they did currently share an enemy, and their survival could very well be at risk. “Fine. Only for survival.” 

Another expanse of silence spread out between them. Ezra chewed on his thumb nail. Thrawn rolled over onto his side, exposing thighs striped with purple bruising that Ezra was fairly certain would match just about any other area on the being, all of it abused. 

“Now what?” Ezra finally asked. 

“We survive.”


	2. Held fast

Luke could not believe that he was back on Hoth. He thought he’d left this ice ball far behind him, but here he was, guiding his X-Wing down to the surface. Wedge had passed down a message from Leia saying she needed him to search for a lost research team on the planet, hoping that his force abilities could expedite a mission the Rebellion certainly did not have the resources for. 

After orbiting Hoth for a while, Luke was certain he’d picked up a concentration of life, likely the research team, and funny enough it seemed that they had taken refuge in the ruins of the old Echo base. 

“Stay here, Artoo.” Luke told his astromech as he exited his Starfighter, the bite of the wind immediately chilling him to the bones. A Tatooine native, Luke was not sure he’d ever get used to cold temperatures. 

Reaching out again with the force, Luke pinpointed the life signature. It felt lonely, hopeless, lost. Yes, this had to be the research team. Or what was left of it. The closer Luke got to the source, the less it felt like a team and more like a single being. That was never good news. 

In the depths of the base, light streamed in through sparse cracks in the ice that covered the ceiling, gusts of wind whistling through and snow speckling every surface. Nature had truly began to reclaim the place, consoles frozen over and electrical components broken by curious native beasts. 

Rounding a sharp corner, Luke sensed the target to be just in the next room, and he entered without hesitation. There, he found a wampa, the grey-white fur around its mouth stained red with fresh blood, not even frozen into the matted fuzz yet. Luke only spared a short glance to the feast at the creature’s feet, but this was enough to confirm that the research team was beyond saving. 

As a Jedi, Luke had very fast reaction time. But the large paw of the wampa was faster, and as Luke turned to run, he found himself being pulled in the opposite direction. Like things were not bad enough, the initial hit from the wampa crushed his lightsaber, several mangled pieces clattering to the frozen floor. Getting a better look at the wampa, Luke realized that it only had the right arm, its left merely a stub at the shoulder. 

At the same time, the wampa recognized Luke and let forth a bellowing yell, tossing the human into the wall, hard. Luke slid down the cold surface, his head spinning. How could he not sense this? Reaching out with the force, he felt fury and anguish coming from the creature. But he also felt the loneliness of before. He tried to hone in on this, influencing the creature to forget its rage. 

Huffing, the wampa stood above Luke, measuring the human up. It had just eaten, so it was not hungry. However, it had other needs that it wished to attend to, and the next thing Luke knew he was scooped up into the wampa’s arm. Luke tried to get the wampa to release him, but the creature was determined and, being as simple minded as it was, Luke could really only influence emotions rather than actions. 

At a slow, ambling pace the wampa left the base behind, venturing out into blizzard conditions. Luke could see his X-Wing in the distance, but it was no use shouting out over the wind to try and get R2-D2’s attention. 

At least, he thought, being held so close to the wampa, there was some warmth radiating off of its fur. Unable to wriggle out of its tight grip, Luke nuzzled in closer to the source of the heat. Head pressed against the wampa, Luke could hear the steady beating of its heart. 

After a long trek, the wampa lumbered into the mouth of a cave, traveling through winding paths until reaching a large alcove. It was made of ice and rock, with bones scattered about, but the air was still at the least. 

Squatting down, the wampa set Luke down on a bed of snow against the wall, probably the warmest corner of the cave. Luke considered bolting, but he figured there was no way he could make the hike back in such weather to his Starfighter. Besides, as long as he could keep the wampa docile through the night, he could probably influence it to take him back to the base in the morning when the weather died down to finish its meal of the researchers, as gruesome as that was. 

Luke shuddered at the thought, but what other choice did he have? Feeling the human shiver, the wampa pulled Luke back against its lying down form, hot moist breaths fogging the human’s goggles. The wampa’s signature in the force seemed to be content, and Luke could work with that. 

The night was long, dull, and mostly just cold. Being pinned between a wampa and a rock wall was not exactly ideal, but at least Luke felt he had the situation under control. That is, until the wampa woke back up, which lead to a new flood of emotion overtaking the creature. The loneliness of before warped into something different. A sort of base attraction. Arousal. 

Tired just from keeping warm and concentrating for several hours, Luke’s focus broke when the wampa suddenly turned him face down on the snow covered floor, the soft material compacting into a harder surface under his weight. His field of vision going dark, Luke relied on the force to tell him what was going on, but the force was clouded by the wampa’s desire. He realized as a large paw ripped at the orange fabric covering him that the wampa was looking for a mate, and by connecting with the wampa as deeply as he had, he’d influenced the wampa into wanting him on a more physical level. 

Luke tried to squirm away, but the wampa held fast, long claws threatening to pierce his skin. Recalling his previous encounter with the creature, Luke longed for the aggression and fear and hunger. He shivered even more intensely as his flight suit was torn into large pieces of thick fabric, ripped away in long strips until most of his back and thighs were exposed to the elements. 

He nearly leaned into the warm fur that brushed against him, but then the strong arm hooked around him and pulled Luke up onto his knees, face pressed down into the ground. The man didn’t need the force to anticipate what came next. With a low grunt, the wampa probed around with a hardening member that stuck out from it’s coat, looking for an entrance. 

At first, the creature rutted between Luke’s cheeks, spreading a thin sheen of slick around that just kept coming, the fluid slipping down legs to be caught in the remains of Luke’s pants. After a few thrusts, the wampa would find what it was looking for, the somewhat pointed head of its cock catching on Luke’s rim. Lining himself up, the wampa pushed into the tight heat, splitting the human in two with its thickness. 

The wampa wasn’t just thick, his member was long, and with each grunting thrust he pressed in more and more. Luke clenched his teeth and balled his fists, trying to not allow the searing pain to take over. Despite it all, he tried to tap into the calm of the force, but all he could sense was lust. The wampa was far from satisfied, and his pace became more punishing, shoving Luke forward and into his grasp with each snap of his hips. Luke refused to cry, he knew the tears would just be caught in his goggles and freeze them against his skin. But as the wampa filled him beyond capacity, stretching him out and utterly using him, Luke’s control slipped. As the wampa continued, Luke found his pain changing into something different… Crying out, Luke’s scream was a mix of anguish and pleasure, every nerve in him alight with sensation. 

Gripping Luke harder, the wampa fed off of the emotions radiating off of the young jedi, fucking him hard and fast and without relent. The more animalistic the wampa became, the more Luke lost himself, mumbling into the snow and grasping the fuzzy arm keeping him aloft, holding it close. The force was ablaze with an overwhelming concoction of desire and need, but as soon as it began, it was over. 

With a final tweak, the wampa came, spilling itself within the human and pulling out without ceremony, member softening and slipping back behind mats of white fur. The cold that whipped at Luke was sudden and intense, but it did not last for long as the wampa again curled up around his new mate. 

Exhaustion setting in, Luke slept soundly knowing that the creature behind him harbored no ill will towards him. Rather, he pressed back against him, seeking any and all heat that the wampa had to offer. 

When morning came, Luke awoke to the sound of shuffling footsteps. His world was a swirling haze of white, and as he regained his bearings he realized he was again being carried, cradled in the wampa’s arm. His exposed backside was protected from the wind, and Luke curled up into himself as well as he could. Probing into the wampa’s mind, he felt a pang of hunger and knew where they were headed. Back to the base, and his X-Wing! Luke could barely contain his excitement, and the wampa seemed to sense this, grunting something in its own language. 

Allowing himself to relax into the hold, Luke awaited their arrival, and soon enough they were again under a ceiling, the grey stone replacing a white-out sky. Knowing it would be a freezing run out to his ship, Luke didn’t waste time or heat once the wampa set him down, bolting for his starfighter. The wampa stepped to follow him, but Luke was faster and he was already lowering the canopy when the wampa approached. 

“I am sorry, but I must return to my friends.” Luke said, sending the root of his sentiment to the creature through the force. The wampa did not understand, banging a fist against the ship’s hull. Luke powered up the systems, sending snow flying as the engines roared to life. Afraid of the sound, the wampa jumped back. 

Not sure what else he could do, Luke took off. Once he was safely back into hyperspace, the gravity of the situation hit him. He was fucked by a wampa, and he liked it. 

Plus, he realized, he’d have to report back to Leia with the bad news that the research team had been lost for good. The Rebellion could hardly take such a hit, but what choice did he have? The force was powerful, but it could not bring people back to life. 

When he did land at their base, Leia took the news about as well as he expected her too. A curt acknowledgement and then a heated announcement to all the other crews present to move forward with caution. That each of their lives were invaluable to the Rebellion and ought to be treated as such. 

“Speaking of treatment.” Leia continued, turning just to Luke now and eyes her brother over. “You should go to the medical center. It looks like you buried your head in snow all night.” 

Luke may have been able to change into a more complete set of clothes, a dark tunic and pants, but that did not mean he was able to hide his chapped skin and the blue tinge that permeated his features from nearly catching frostbite. He agreed with his sister and excused himself. After an examination by a medical droid, Luke was given some bacta patches and told to spend the night in the medical center, just in case. Still not fully recovered from his mission, Luke slept soundly that afternoon with the healing sensation of bacta on his skin. 

In his dreams, Luke could not escape the image of the wampa, the sensation of the creature filling him completely. He woke up to an embarrassing sticky mess on his stomach and sticking to the sheets. Thankful for the fabric dividers between the beds, Luke cleaned up as well as he could before dinner was delivered on the top of a gonk droid. 

Scarfing down the meal, Luke still found himself hungry after finishing and flagged down an attendant who happily swapped his empty tray for a full one, and changed his sheets without him needing to ask. Luke hoped it was just standard procedure and not because they noticed a wet spot, but didn’t dwell long on that thought as he finished a second portion. 

Once the tray was taken away, Luke lay back down on the bed, folding his arms across his stomach, now completely full and frankly a bit distended from gorging himself. With a slight burp, Luke closed his eyes, not yet ready to sleep again but wanting to meditate and check back in with the force, especially after having such a strong physical response to his dream. 

When his brain fell in tune with the cosmic waves, Luke felt a familiar presence close. It was weak, but it almost felt as though the wampa were still with him, and the sensation was impossible to shake no matter how the Jedi tried to focus elsewhere. Chalking it up to an oddly strong mental bond forged with the creature, Luke tried to not pay it any mind and let the rhythm of the universe guide him until his consciousness fell back into slumber. Again, the wampa haunted his dreams, but this time it was a softer encounter, the wampa protecting his mate against the cold. 

As weeks turned into a month since the mission, the wampa’s presence remained in both the force and in Luke’s dreams, somehow growing stronger rather than fading away as time passed. Luke’s appetite also did not fade, and now it was so expected that the mess always sent double portions for the Jedi. Discussing it with Leia, his sister suggested that as his strength in the force grew, his body requires more nourishment to compensate for the effort, but that would not explain the fleshy paunch Luke was gaining around his midsection. 

No one suggested to the Jedi that he ought to lay off the portions, but Luke could sense them staring, and he’s occasionally catch people talking about him, not realizing he could sense their animosity before actually hearing their words. Luke tried to pay it no mind, focus on his training and efforts for the Rebellion, but when it got to the point where he could no longer sit comfortably in his X-Wing, he reached a breaking point. Smacking the control console, Luke lifted the canopy back up and climbed down the ladder before a mechanic could roll it away. R2 warbled a reassuring message, but Luke could not hear it over the heat rising to his face and his own embarrassed heartbeat as Wedge hopped down from his own craft to see what was the matter. 

“Hyperdrive giving you trouble again? That dent in the hull could have loosened a wire.” The pilot offered, trying to be helpful. 

Luke shook his head. “No, it's not that…” 

“Repulsors buggy? Fuse blown? You gotta help me out here, Luke, I can’t read your mind.” Wedge laughed to himself, thinking the comment to be clever and trying to make the conversation more comfortable for an obviously upset Luke. 

“I appreciate your concern, but the problem isn't mechanical.” Luke responded, stalking away. “Get Hobbie to take my ship out, I know his is still in repair.” Not wanting to continue the chat, Luke left Wedge and the hangar behind, finding himself walking towards the medical center. Shoving past the small reception area, he sat himself down on an empty bed and waited for the next available medical droid. To add insult to injury, the roundness at his midsection seemed to protest, a dull pain thudding as if he were being punched by his own stomach. 

When the medical droid arrived, it performed a generic health scan and concluded that Luke appeared to be in perfect health. 

“That can’t be right!” Luke protested. “Look at me!” With his flight suit pulled off to his hips, the thin undershirt he wore strained against his stomach. “I’m only gaining weight right here. Is it a benign tumor or something that would not show up on your scanner? I want you to take a blood test or... Or…” Luke’s voice quivered, and he realized he was shouting and crying. “I just want to know what’s going on.” 

Suddenly, a vision came to Luke. It was the wampa again, but not a scene he’d envisioned before. It seemed to be calling to him, beckoning him back. 

“I have to go…” Luke muttered, leaving the center in a daze before rushing back to the hangar just in time to see Hobbie making final take off preparations. 

Luke called out to the other pilot, waving one arm as he finished pulling together his flight gear with the other. Popping the canopy back open, Hobbie smiled down at Luke knowingly. “Knew you’d not be able to resist getting in on the action. Hop in!” 

Switching places, Luke threw the seat back as far back as it could go and settled in for a tight flight. He quickly instructed R2 to change the hyperspace coordinates from the ones given by high command to a familiar ice planet and before anyone could notice he wasn’t following the pack, Luke took off in another direction. 

R2 buzzed at Luke after the jump was calculated and initiated. 

“Yeah, I know buddy. Said I’d never go back to that ice ball… But I have to.” Luke responded, shifting himself lower in his seat with a huff. Whatever it was that was reaching out to him, it had better have some answers. Bringing his X-Wing down on Hoth, Luke landed it inside the derelict hangar of Echo base and once his feet were on the ground, he saw a familiar three-limbed silhouette standing at the entrance of the space. 

There were no greetings, just lumbering steps and then Luke was enveloped in a furry embrace, the white hairs encased in frost that melted against the human’s warm form. Luke expected to have a moment of clarity then, to finally make sense of everything, but it was just a hug and then a shove. Pressed face first against the wall, the wampa growled in Luke’s ear. A warning, perhaps, he mused to himself. Was this the dark side luring to his death? 

No… impossible… somehow instead, there was a sudden wave of peace and joy in the force. Then a voice. Was it an echo in the force? A ghost? 

“The Jedi has returned.” 


	3. Circles

The voice, cold and smooth and oddly accented, was definitely here and real and… Luke winced as the wampa pushed him against the wall harder, his midsection feeling ready to burst from the pressure. 

“Easy, friend, easy…” A second voice called out. Male and youthful. The wampa took a step back, but kept Luke close. Turning to face the sources, Luke found himself face to face with a pair of imperials. Or at least, that is what they appeared to be at first glance, but they couldn’t be! 

One was an alien, blue face and glowing red eyes peering out from a naval issue coat, and the other was a human so strong in the light side of the force they were practically dripping with it, with a pair of lightsabers hanging from his black belt. 

“Who… What?” Is all Luke could utter. 

The shorter man raised his hand to the wampa. “Let him be, friend.” But the wampa resisted, growling protectively over his mate. 

“He’s not going to hurt me.” Luke said, regaining some semblance of composure. 

He hesitated, but eventually the other human lowered his hand. “Alright. So what brings you to Hoth?” 

Luke closed his eyes, breathing deeply… This had to be it. “You.” 

The man shook his head, plucking out one of the sabers. “No, more likely it was this.” 

It was the one Luke had lost on his previous visit, now reassembled with jagged welts and scrap pieces. The internal kyber crystal called out to Luke weakly, but this was not what he’d been sensing for all this time. 

“This creature is not of the same ilk as the Bendu was, is it Bridger?” The alien asked nervously. A strong, howling gust of wind filled the space after the entities name was spoken, flipping back a white hood to reveal that purple welts wrapped around a blue neck. The hood was replaced nearly as soon as it fell, but Luke noticed the injuries. 

He sensed even more inside the two beings than what lay on the surface. 

Bridger, the human, shook his head again. “Thrawn, no, it's just a wampa. And a hurt one at that. Why does it protect you?” 

“We… Have history.” Luke admitted. The wampa made a low humming sound, begging to drag the human back with it away from the light and into the shadows. The pair followed. 

“History… Did you do that? With this?” Bridged pressed, pointing with the saber to the wampa’s missing arm.

Luke cringed. “Maybe? Does it- ah! Matter?” A sharp pain seized Luke, radiating out from his core. The wampa responded by picking Luke up in earnest and sprinting as fast as it could further into the ruins of the base.

“It should!” Ezra shouted to the retreating wampa. With a sigh, he turned to Thrawn who lagged a few paces behind. “Do we follow it?” 

“They have… personal business I believe.” The Chiss replied, holding out a hand to slow Ezra. 

When a scream echoed through the space, Thrawn’s answer hardly mattered and Ezra bolted off towards the sound of the noise with the Chiss catching up with longer strides. The base built like a maze, they reached several dead ends before a more certain lead came.

The force carried the wampa’s anguish along its waves, strong enough to hit the Jedi like a freight train, acting like an arrow towards the creature.

Once the wampa had stumbled upon a flat surface, a powerless holotable, it deposited Luke down on his back. Then, he tore into the human, through both fabric and flesh. Luke cried because of the pain. The pain he felt from where the wampa slashed him open. The pain from the wampa grieving it’s stillborn child. The pain of knowing what had truly happened to him that night. 

It all made sense now, but part of him wished he’d never come back to find out. 

Then came the pain of it all happened again. The wampa consumed its own spawn in one swallow, and then bore down on Luke with a roar. There was no fabric left to rip away, only the sudden tight heat of the human engulfing it all over again, bright red streaks painting the surface of the table as Luke squirmed. 

Ezra finally caught up to the pair, and could not believe his eyes. A phantom pain flared in his gut, remembering… No. 

“Get him.” Ezra choked out, having to back away from the scene to not be overcome by the intense emotions. Thrawn hesitated, not wanting to get between a ferocious wampa and its mate. Realizing Thrawn was not going to make the first move, Ezra used the force to push the wampa away from Luke, the human screaming in pain as a thick member was ripped out from within him. Ezra winced, but hoped he was doing the right thing. The wampa fought against Ezra, but soon lost consciousness under the Jedi’s control. It had finished what it wished to complete and did not put up much of a fight. 

Now Thrawn approached, slipping his arms under Luke to pick him up as gently as the Chiss could manage, but Luke was too far gone to even notice what was happening until a cold and stiff bacta patch was being pressed against his core. He was lying on down now, on something warm, Thrawn’s lap. Blinking his blue eyes up in confusion, the Chiss offered as gentle an expression as he could manage. 

“Shh… We will get you back safely.” Thrawn assured the human, keeping firm pressure on the medical supply found from within the X-Wing. It was not going to be comfortable, but that ship was their only ride back to civilization, which Ezra was currently gutting out. The chair crudely removed with his saber, it hit the floor with a loud thud before Thrawn had set Luke down in it to continue administering first aid, trying to keep the nearly nude man as comfortable as possible. 

Luke just lay in a daze. All this time… The calls had been coming from within. He really had left with a part of the wampa inside of him, and he'd not even been able to sense that. What sort of Jedi was he? The kind that could not even keep a child alive when held as close as humanly possible to him. The kind that could not defend himself against a one-armed wampa to keep this all from happening in the first place. 

This other human, Bridger, he’d been able to command the wampa as if it were second nature, if only for a short moment. Luke closed his eyes and slumped down further against Thrawn. 

“He ok to move?” Ezra called out from where he stood in the cockpit. “I take anything more out of this thing and we’ll get sucked out into space, and I’d really like to get to space sometime soon.” 

Thrawn hesitantly peeled away the bacta patch to find the skin beginning to fuse back together, forming raw pink tissue. “Yes, if we are gentle.” 

Ezra had to hold back a scoff. Thrawn? Gentle? It seemed like an oxymoron to him. But ever since… the incident, the Chiss had been different. As had he, Ezra supposed. Such a thing can do that to people.

Lifting Luke into the high cockpit of the X-Wing was easier said than done, but the pair managed it and soon the R2 unit had them on a route to the rebel base. Luke hardly had the mental capacity to consider if these were spies and decided the evidence that Bridger was a Jedi was enough. 

Back on base, Luke was immediately taken to the medical center where he received more than an earful from his sister. 

“You went where? And why?” When Luke just stared ahead, glassy eyed, Leia sighed. “Luke, look. I hope you found whatever it is that you were looking for. Medical droid says you will recover just fine. But… Maybe think twice next time before bringing an Imperial Grand Admiral home with you. Yeah?” 

This caught the man’s attention. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, ‘Oh.’ The alien is Grand Admiral Thrawn. You know, the one who terrorized Lothal for a year before dissapearing.” 

Luke shrugged weakly. “I’d not heard of him.” 

“Right. You were stuck on that dustball… Never mind. The point is that he’s back, and so far he’s not resisted but we’re keeping him under lock and key.” 

“Saved my life.” Luke muttered. 

Leia rubbed circles onto the top of Luke’s hand with her thumb. “I know… We still can’t trust him. But, I do have something for you.” 

Luke raised his eyebrows, curious as to what Leia had in store. Soon, he found himself holding the hilt of his lightsaber, the feel of it just as he remembered if a bit lumpy from the amateur welds. Igniting the ice-blue blade, Luke smiled weakly, the hum familiar and reassuring. “Thank you.” 

“You have someone else to thank for this.” Leia responded, nodding towards the door. “He’s across the hall having a look over, if you feel so inclined.” 

Retracting the blade, Luke swallowed thickly. “Later.” 

Understanding, Leia encouraged her brother to rest up to regain his health and left him alone to do just that. Back in private, with only his own thoughts to distract him, Luke felt the pull of exhaustion begin to take hold and fell into a fitful sleep. 

His dreams were strange, disjointed and blurry, but one thing was clear. The wampa remained with him, and he’d be back on Hoth again… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a dark and inconclusive ending... I hope you have liked the ride!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a load of fun and absolutely wild to create, I hope you enjoy it, Miriam! Happy rare pairs! ^^  
> All characters are 18+


End file.
